The objectives of the proposed research are to develop a theoretical approach appropriate for the analysis of intra-cultural diversity and situational variation of norms. Using case materials collected by the research assistant in a series of fieldtrips to Japan, the investigation will focus on the situational relativity of norms, that is, behavior which can vary from extremely emotional to extremely ritualized modes, depending on definition of the situational context. The investigation will focus on the definition of the latter by: 1) Examination of a specific cultural context, defined as an actual Japanese household group and its social network of relationships, which are considered as a micro-social system. 2) Investigation of behavior of the household members, focusing on their choice of appropriate modes of behavior in a variety of situations involving interaction with specific people in their social relationship networks. 3) Definition of decision-making strategies in such choices and the operation of such input factors as the group boundary and "degree-of-outsidedness" from the group. 4) Examination of the relation between choice of behavioral mode and etiquette distinctions in a variety of situations, including seating arrangements, choice of speech levels, interactional and informational exchanges, and ritual positioning. 5) Use of such decision-making strategies as a basis for intra-cultural comparison between this and other household groups.